La educación de una dama
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Georgiana Holmes es una dama, hija de Mycroft Holmes, duque de Devonshire y prometida al mismísimo Príncipe de Gales. En su educación no hay nada que la prepare para descubrir la verdad sobre lo que sucede entre su padre y el chico de los establos.


_**La educación de una dama**_

 _ **por Nimirie**_

 _ **Este fanfic participa en el Rally The Game is On! del foro I am sherlocked**_

 **BETA: Hatsherlocked, gracias OPT.**

Notita: Si bien pudieran decir que es un fem!slash, la pareja principal es un Mystrade.

* * *

Georgiana Holmes observó su pequeño pedazo de pastel de limón. Era minúsculo y muy proio para una señorita, una dama, bien educada y de alta cuna como ella. Su padre siempre había sido enfático al educarla sobre el autocontrol y las buenas maneras. "Eres una dama, nadie te puede ver perdiendo el control y atascándote de comida", había dicho él una ocasión cuando terminó con la boca llena de merengue.

Su madre había sido mucho peor, ella creía que al ser nacida entre la nobleza de Viena y casada con el duque de Devonshire, su papel era casi el de un ser intocable y perfecto en todos los sentidos. Ella la había educado en las artes y las letras y en todas y cada una de las responsabilidades de una dama.

Por lo mismo, una dama no podía ceder a la tentación de comer todo el pastel y embutirlo dentro de su boca. Cerró los ojos y tomó su tenedor, no tenía que verlo, sabía que podía estirar su mano izquierda y encontraría el instrumento ideal para el consumo de su postre. Lo acercó al plato y cortó un pedazo ínfimo y lo introdujo en su boca.

El sabor explotó en su lengua y se permitió expresarlo con una sonrisa complacida.

-¿Es de tu agrado Georgiana?

Su padre la miraba interesado y ella terminó de masticar cubriendo su boca con la servilleta.

-Lo es padre.

Fue todo, ambos terminaron su postre y su padre se levantó para ir al salón a beber un copa y tal vez más tarde, una taza de café. Ella permaneció unos momentos a la mesa, remembrando el sabor efímero de aquella delicia. Decidió que practicaría un poco el piano, su maestreo pensaba que no lo hacía con regularidad y por lo mismo, no mejoraba en absoluto,

Justo cuando subía la escalera para ir a la sala de música vio cómo se deslizaba dentro del salón de su padre al chico de los establos. Ella se detuvo y parpadeó, aunque no la sorprendía, no era la primera vez que veía suceder aquel comportamiento tan extraño.

No era lo usual, que alguien de un estrato tan bajo entrara a la casa y se dirigiera personalmente con su padre. Reanudó su camino y en lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en que aquel muchacho debía estar haciendo su trabajo terriblemente mal para ser convocado en más de una ocasión ante su padre. Era una lástima, pensó ella, el chico era muy lindo y le gustaba verlo cuando le traía su yegua para sus paseos matutinos.

Se despertó en medio de la noche y su primer pensamiento fue para su madre, ella le había enseñado que una dama no tenía hambre a esas horas, se lo repitió una y otra vez cuando le pedía si podía dejarle una galleta en la mesita junto a la vela. Georgiana Holmes debía ser la única dama del mundo a la que le sonaba el estómago durante la madrugada.

Se levantó y se puso la bata sobre su ropa de cama, bajó casi corriendo a la cocina sin prestar atención a nada más y entró en el lugar el cual se encontraba sumergido en la oscuridad. Buscó el pastel que debía estar sobre una de las mesas, sin embargo no encontró nada. Era extraño, los sirvientes no dispondrían de él hasta después del desayuno, por si su padre apetecía un pedazo por la mañana.

Se sintió frustrada y su estómago se quejó audiblemente.

Su madre habría estado tan decepcionada de verla. Ella le había dicho una y otra vez que espera que terminara casada con un príncipe y que tenía todo para lograrlo. Pero una princesa no bajaba a la cocina a buscar pastel, eso era un hecho innegable. Suspiró, hubiera querido tener su presencia para guiarla, pero ni toda la alcurnia del mundo pudo salvarla cuando durante el embarazo de su segundo hijo tuvo un sangrado del que no salió con vida.

Georgiana tenía diez años cuando sucedió y su padre no había vuelto a casarse, habían pasado seis años y ella sabía de las múltiples oportunidades que tuvo para un nuevo matrimonio. Por lo mismo, estaba convencida de que sus padres habían estado tan enamorados que él no se imaginaba compartiendo su vida con nadie más. Aunque ellos, al estar tan comprometidos con las buenas maneras, jamás expresaban su amor en público.

O en privado.

Volvió a salir con dirección a las escaleras pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar un sonido extraño y desconocido. La curiosidad puro más que la decencia, pese a la hora de la noche y lo inadecuado de su presencia, caminó con sus pies descalzos sin hacer un solo sonido. El ruido volvió, era como un animal, uno al que estaban… ¿lastimando?

Fue una sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que provenía del estudio de su padre y tuvo miedo, ¿acaso estaba en problemas? Georgiana Holmes, marquesa de Salisbury por nacimiento, abrió un poco la puerta y encontró una imagen incomprensible para su mente. Ella era una dama, hija de nobles, criada entre lujos y dinero, prometida recientemente con el príncipe de Gales y que engendraría algún día a un Rey. Ella no entendía cómo era posible que su padre, completamente desnudo, estuviera en brazos del chico de los establos, el cual por cierto también estaba desnudo.

Esa parte innombrable del hombre desapareció dentro de su padre causando un ruido húmedo de lo más sucio. Y el sonido animal era su padre quien, perdido en las sensaciones que lo embargaban, dejaba escapar gemidos desde su garganta.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado porque pese a su turbación, siendo la dama que era, no azotaba las puertas ni salía corriendo. Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando se encontró a una de las cridas, una chica delgadita y de intensos ojos azules. Esos ojos, cada que se cruzaban con los suyos, la dejaban temblando. Pero una dama no tiembla cuando la mira una criada.

-Milady, ¿qué hace fuera de su cama? –Preguntó y se acercó a ella más de lo debido, pero todo lo que acababa de ver no le permitió darse cuenta de lo inadecuado de la situación y no pudo reaccionar adecuadamente.

-Yo… -dudó, por supuesto, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir? Todo era incorrecto, desde salir de su cama por hambre, pasando por querer un pastel en la madrugada, hasta las actividades en las que había encontrado involucrado a su padre.

-Su padre está enamorado del joven Lestrade –dijo ella como si nada. Georgina quiso gritar ante tal afirmación pero la criada de ojos azules la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y echó el seguro prestando mucha atención a ese detalle.

-¿Irene? –Susurró Georgiana alarmada- ¿Qué haces?

-Milady –la criada se acercó tanto a ella que podía ver las pequeñas pecas en su rostro- es muy joven para entenderlo, pero déjeme explicarle un poco más sobre el amor.

Ese día Georgiana Holmes no durmió como debería. A partir del día siguiente su ración de postre fue considerablemente más grande y aunque debió cumplir con su deber y casarse dos años después con el príncipe e ir a vivir a un inmenso palacio, no lo hizo sola, fue acompañada por su inseparable dama de compañía y ayuda de cámara, Irene Adler.

Su padre, Mycroft Holmes, no pareció importarle tener que vivir solo, parecía que le bastaba con tener los caballos más hermosos y mejor cuidados de todo el Reino.

* * *

 _ **Es todo, ¿les gustó?**_

 _ **Esto hago cuando me aburro en reuniones de calidad.**_


End file.
